


Welcome to Windows 95!

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Windows 95 Tips
Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Other, Screenshots, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Welcome to Windows 95!I've been waiting for you.
Relationships: Windows 95/User
Comments: 67
Kudos: 165
Collections: Turing Fest 2020





	Welcome to Windows 95!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



> Happy Turing Fest, Reishiin! I hope you enjoy this little treat.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
